Marrok
Marrok Randolph: Marrok has been dealing with his curse for a few years now. He was bitten back in his Freshman year of High School while walking home from football practice. He was really only a kid, but he quickly understood the grave consequences of what had happened. He started out by tying himself to his bed when the full moon was supposed to be out, but that only left him with a trashed room and a fresh victim. He didn’t have anywhere to turn, how could his mother understand what was happening? Before the next full moon, he ran away from his home, and found an old bomb shelter on the edge of town. The bunker seemed to work, and he was able to keep himself from hurting anyone for a long time. But with time, comes complacency, and one night, he left the door unlocked and awoke in the morning with fresh blood covering his body. He thought he had one more night before the moon was full, but he quickly realised that the curse didn’t care what he thought. He had been taking odd jobs in neighboring towns to keep himself fed while he squatted in the bomb shelter. The morning after he had escaped, he went to the convenience store where he had been sweeping up once a day for a meal from the kindly old owner, Mr. McNair, and found the shop still closed. It turned out that Mr. McNair had been mauled by some sort of animal the night before. Marrok was beside himself with anger, disgust, and fear. He vowed from that day on to be the light in the darkness for anyone he could, just like Mr. McNair had been for him. He is 6'3", 198 lbs., blue eyes and brown hair. Ratings: Charm-2, Cool+2, Sharp+0, Tough+0, Weird+3. Marrok should probably edit those, though. Moves Natural Attacks: * Base: Teeth (3-harm intimate) * Base: Claws (2-harm hand) Additional Moves: Unholy Strength: Roll +Weird instead of +Tough when you kick some ass. Shapeshifter: You may change your form into a wolf. You gain +1 to investigate a mystery when using your form's superior senses (smell and hearing). Preternatural Speed: You go much faster than normal people. When you chase, flee, or run take +1 ongoing. Invincible: You always count as having 2-armor. This doesn't stack with other protection. What Does Not Kill Me: If you have suffered harm in a fight, you gain +1 ongoing until the fight is over. Equipment Carried Gear: Brass Knuckles (1-harm hand quiet small) Wearing a Black Jacket, White T-Shirt, Steel-toed Boots, and Jeans. Carrying a lighter, large padlock, and it's key. Carries a large canvas bag that contains primarily heavy chains. Scoring Level 4, The Monsterous Playbook Luck: Okay ☐☐☐☐☐☐☐ Mark luck to change a roll to 12 or avoid all harm from an injury Harm: Okay ☒☒☐ | Dying (4+ mark unstable) ☐ Unstable (Unstable injuries will worsen as time passes) Experience: ☐☐☐☐☐ Whenever you roll and get a total of 6 or less, or when a move tells you to, mark an experience box. [[Category:Players]